1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastro-intestinal reflux and more particularly pertains to allowing an infant to sleep on their side to control trachea malacia, reflux and apnea problems with a sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastro-intestinal reflux.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant sleeping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant sleeping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing injuries to infants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,833 to Carney discloses the ornamental design for a baby sling and harness for infants with gastro-esophageal reflux. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,221 to Enste et al. discloses a child support wedge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,356 to Holmquist discloses an adjustable infant bed and seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,351 to Weber discloses a baby support pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,098 to Weber discloses an inflatable baby support pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,543 to Dixon discloses a medical pillow. Lastly, the present invention is an improvement over our prior invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,368 which related to a sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastro-intestinal reflux.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastro-intestinal reflux for allowing an infant to sleep on their side to control trachea malacia, reflux and apnea problems.
In this respect, the sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastrointestinal reflux according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an infant to sleep on their side to control trachea malacia, reflux and apnea problems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sleeping device for infants having trachea malacia and/or gastrointestinal reflux which can be used for allowing an infant to sleep on their side to control trachea malacia, reflux and apnea problems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.